Insomnia
by some stuff
Summary: Sleep deprivation can really be a bitch.


Man, I can't believe I'm actually updating a new story :')

Just so you know, in this story, Bryan is 21 and he's just staring uni, while Tala is about to finish it and Spencer is already working. Please feel free to contact me if you have any question about it!

Enjoy! :D

 **I do not own Beyblade :(**

* * *

It was Monday. Of course it had to be Monday.

As soon as he woke up at 4 am, Bryan knew it would be a shitty week.

He was feeling it… This goddammed curse of his.

He would try to go on with his day as normally as he could, but then again, it was Monday.

He reluctantly got up since there was no point on laying on his bed if he couldn't sleep.

He went for an early run, came back an hour later, took a shower, and burned his toast.

He cursed the heavens as he realized his motorbike had taken a sick pleasure to break down half an hour before his first class.

As he stood there with his keys on his hand contemplating the possibility to bash the damn thing and to buy a skateboard instead, a bus stopped in front of their house.

"Sucks for you man" Ian laughed as he walked past him to take his school bus.

To be honest, he knew he shouldn't be surprised… It was fucking Monday.

Sighing deeply as the bus left, he analyzed all possibilities. Everyone had already left for uni or work because they lived at the very edge of the city, so no lift for him.

He eventually settled for walking rather than waiting one hour under the snow for the next public transportation.

Once he walked a good 10 kilometers to his university and found out his course had been cancelled, he unceremoniously yelled at some unsuspecting students passing by, beat the shit out of an innocent trashcan, and made his way back to their house, taking a well-deserved shortcut in his favorite shady bar.

...

It was Tuesday now, and at 3:30 in the morning he was both pissed off and a bit drunk. He got out of his bed put on his sneakers and his hoody on and went for an even longer run. If he could manage to tire his body out enough, he might get an hour sleep before uni.

He returned 2 hours later sweating and panting just as Kai was making his first black coffee of the day, all with puffy eyes and bed hair.

After taking a shower, he lay in bed only to get frustrated by the minute. He breathed deeply and counted to ten and back again so he wouldn't commit murder so early in the morning.

He would have to get on with his day without sleep.

His day went by without much going on, just the usual stuff: uni, grocery shopping, smoking, training, bickering with Tala, chasing Ian through the house…

Night came and he still very much didn't feel sleepy… Just worn out.

He sat down on the couch and watched a movie with the others after Ian had suggested what he said was a"very intriguing and mysterious crime story".

At the end, the movie turned out to have many plot holes and rather shitty murder scenes, and as far as Bryan was concerned, people didn't bleed out by a gunshot on the leg.

At 00:30 he instited on watching another movie.

At 02:15 Spencer, his last watching companion, decided to call it a night as he dragged his reluctant brother to his bedroom. "You've gotta at least try to sleep Bry,".

...

Wednesday at 3:30 and Bryan sighed in defeat deciding it was a lost cause.

He also decided to go down the kitchen and seek temporary relief.

As Kai came down two hours later, he found Bryan half drunk sprawled on the kitchen table still very much awake with many empty beer bottles around him.

After Kai angrily scolded him, Bryan went to his bedroom and laid down on his bed with a pounding headache, he would definitely skip uni today.

Spencer stood outside his brother's bedroom at 7 am to check up on him, he soundlessly opened the door to avoid waking him up, he knew about Bry's insomnia. They all knew.

"It's no use Spence, I can't sleep." he stated quietly.

"Did you take your sleeping pills?"

"Fucking give me nightmares,"

"You've got to take them."

" _I don't want them."_ He snapped and glared dangerously at the blond. "Now if you'd kindly fuck off, I'm trying to sleep here."

Spencer sighed patiently, he understood his brother tended to get violent whenever this insomnia attacks happened.

"If you're still awake by midday, you'll have to take them," he stated. "I'll shove them down your throat if I have to, I'm not kidding."

...

10 in the morning came in and Bryan was royally pissed off. His head hurt like a bitch and he was beginning to feel the exhaustion slowly creeping its ugly face down on him.

He made his way down the kitchen to take out his secret stuck of strong alcohol.

"Vodka." A strong voice startled him suddenly.

"For fuck's sake Tala,"

"Are you serious?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

"It's 10 am."

"Aren't you supposed to be at uni right now?" Bryan retaliated avoiding the interrogation.

"Yes I am, but since you're all stubborn and don't want to take your damn sleeping pills, I was forced by Spencer to stay here and watch your ass. Now, are you going to keep ignoring me or should I add 50 extra laps on your next training plan?"

Normally, Bryan would have taken another step to intimidate his captain, but he was far too tired to do anything.

He sighed and shrugged lightly, energyloss pretty evident. "I ran out of beer".

"You know well alcohol doesn't solve anything on the long run, right?" Tala sighed leaning on the opposite wall.

"Ah, but what a brilliant temporary solution" The Falcon grined weakly trying to open the bottle.

"Seriously tho, you look like shit."

" _Thanks."_

"I mean it Bry, you've gotta take them or else we'll be forced to take some drastic measures. I'm sure you don't want Spencer forcing you to sleep with chloroform again, now do you?"

"If I recall correctly, you were the mastermind behind it." He sneered.

"And I wouldn't mind having him do it again if it puts you in Lalaland."

"Alright, alright, I'll fucking take them!" He barked irritably sitting down on one of the chairs. "Jeez!"

"Great! I'll go get them," The redhead chirped happily and took the bottle of vodka from the table, receiving a death glare from the other. "If I come back here and you're gone, I swear I'll hunt you down and knock you out for good so you can sleep." He threatened slightly.

"Aye, aye captain." The Falcon rolled his eyes and rested his head on the table.

Tala roamed through Bryan's room for some time trying to find the sleeping pills. He came across several mysterious objects on his way, like a baseball bat he swore wasn't there last time he checked and two or three knives big enough to be counted as illegal.

As soon as he found them conveniently hidden on the farther, darker corner of Bryan's room, his cellphone started vibrating.

"Hitmen and friends, Tala speaking, how can we assist you today?"

" _Has he already taken the pills?_ "

"I just found them Spence, but don't worry, we won't have to use violence this time, he agreed to take them."

" _Are you serious?"_

"Yup, I'm on my way to give them to him, stay on the line, you'll hear him yourse- _Oh-_ oh wait,"

" _What? What is it?"_

"He's asleep." Tala whispered watching his brother just as he had left him half an hour before, sprawled on one of the kitchen chairs, head resting on the table in a slightly uncomfortable position, but most importantly, breathing evenly with a peaceful expression.

" _Finally."_

"Yeah, who would have thought the guy only needed a little motivation." He said as he quietly left the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

" _I'm sure threats don't count as motivation, Tal."_

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

...

Done! Now please don't forget to review! :)


End file.
